Were We Really Meant To Be?
by cookiequeen13
Summary: It's been 16 years since Brick disappeared. Momoko has twin daughters. Momoko can't forgive Miyako and Kaoru, and she hasn't spoken to them since. The same goes for professor, and Ken. Momoko's twin daughters are determined to figure out Momoko's past, what happened to their dad, and who are these people in her photos. Will they ever find out about their dad? Will Brick come back?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

"Hey, mom! We're going out!" One of my daughters shouted.

"Alright, be back soon." I replied, and then they shut the door.

It's been about 16 years since Brick disappeared. I have always had hope that he would return, but he never did. I have 16 year old twin daughters, Mai and Momoka. Mai is most like Brick, but she has inherited my eye color, and Momoka is like me, but she had inherited Brick's eye color. Mai likes to wear her red/orange hair in a low ponytail, and a red ribbon headband, and usually wears a red off-shoulder shirt with a cracked black heart, and black skinny jeans, with red and black boots. Momoka wears her long hair down, with a red bow tied to the side of her head, and normally wears a red and pink spaghetti strapped dress, with a red heart on the top in the middle, and light pink dress shoes. I don't wear my big red bow anymore, but I still have my ankle length hair.

**Momoka's POV**

"Where's mom, her cars not here." I ask.

"I don't know, I guess she already left for work." Mai answered. "It doesn't matter, I invited friends over anyway."

"You did!? I didn't..." I replied.

" Don't worry, I invited Hotaru and Akihiko over for you, and I invited Amaya and Ichiro over for myself."

*When all they're friends are finally here*

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Let's snooping in your mom's room!" Amaya said.

"What?! No!" I yelled.

"Why not? Haven't you always wondered about your dad I mean? Maybe she has some old pictures of what he looks like!" Hotaru persuaded.

"No! Not you too, Hotaru!" I said.

"Okay, let's look though some of her stuff." Mai said.

I sighed. "Okay."

"Yes!" Hotaru said in victory.

The searched through their mother's stuff.

They spent about and hour looking.

"Found anything?" Akihiko asked.

"No." Everyone replied in unison.

"Hey, I got to go." Hotaru said sadly.

"Me too." Akihiko said.

"Same." Amaya said.

"Same with me." Ichiro said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah." My sister said.

"We should leave, mom will be home soon." I said.

"Wait, I think I found something." Mai said as she pulled out a brown box from the back of her closet on the highest shelf, hidden with a ton of other stuff.

We set the box on the bed, there was a bunch of old photos.

"Hey, look! Isn't this the Powerpuff Girls Z?" I asked, picking up the photo of the three girls.

"Yeah, they were super heroines that fought villains when mom was a teenager." Mai said.

"She has so many photos of them! I wonder if mom was a huge fan!"

"She must have been!"

"Hey, what's this?" I ask. I pick up a photo of a guy with dark red/orange hair with blue eyes under his glasses and a girl with red/orange hair with cotton candy that looked familiar, and they are holding hands.

"He has the same hair color as us... but a little darker..." Mai said.

"Could he be... our dad?" I said.

"It's possible, but something just doesn't add up." Mai said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he has blue eyes, and mom has pink."

"So your saying..."

Mai sighs. "I'm saying, you have pink eyes and I have red eyes."

"You obviously have mom's eyes, but who's eyes do I have?"

"Oh, it could be his and mom's eyes mixed."

"But that would have turned out to be a brighter color. You can't make the color red."

"Then, what if we both have different fathers?"

"Are you saying we might have different fathers?"

"Possibily,"

"No, there's no way! That would mean we're not twins! Mom wouldn't lie to us about that!"

"Look! I'm just saying mom has a lot of secrets! This could be one if them!"

"I refuse to believe it!"

After I yelled that, it went quiet for a moment. Then we heard the creak of the front door open. We really need to get that fixed. But wait, that must mean... that mom's home!

We both look at each other, then Mai gets up and grabs the box.

"I'm going to take this into our room!" Mai said.

"Okay!"

"You clean her room up, to remove any evidence that anyone was in here!" Mai instructs.

"Got it!"

Mom comes in a moment later.

"What are you doing in here?" Mom asks.

"Oh... I... just wanted to greet you when you came in. You've had a long hard day after all."

She sighs. "Look Momoka, I've had a long day, whatever you're trying to hide, just spit it out now."

"Spit out what? I'm not hiding anything!"

"Ugh, I'll deal with this later. Let me rest for now please."

"Okay, mom." I said, then left her room. I walked over to my room, and found Mai sitting on her bed, looking at some of the photos.

"Hey, you were suppose to wait for me." I said.

"No, you never said I had too."

"Ugh whatever, did you find anything interesting?"

"Yes," Mai said. "Look at this."

"That looks like mom when she was a thirteen, but she's with this guy with red/orange hair and red eyes..."

"Yes,"

"I'm kind of confused now." I said.

"Mom looks happy in the picture too, it looks like their holding hands and they're at an amusment park."

"So many photos of them together!" I said.

"There's some photos of mom with that guy with the glasses too, but not many." Mai said.

"There's lots of photos of mom with these two girls, one blonde, and the other has black hair."

"They must have been mom's best friends." Mai said.

"Yeah, but we've never heard about them before."

"Maybe something happened between them."

"Yeah..." I said.

"There's pictures of this guy who looks like a scientist, and a younger boy who looks like his son, and a robot looking dog..." Mai said.

"I wonder Who all these people are."

"Me too," Mai said.

"There's a journal too."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I quickly pushed the box under her bed.

"Come in!" Mai said.

It was mom of course. Who else could it be?

"Is there anything you want to tell me Momoka?"

"No..."

"You're hiding something, and it looks like Mai is too." Mom said. "Don't take me for a fool."

I sigh. "Alright, we we're snooping around you're room to see if we could find any old photos." I said.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"Because you never talk about yourself, or past at all, or even dad." I said.

"That's right." Mai said..

"Momoka... Mai... I don't because sometimes things are better left unsaid. What happened in the past isn't something I enjoy talking about."

"But why?" Mai asked.

"Good night." Mom said and left the room.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

* * *

**Please review! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all who reviewed, favorited, followed! I'm glad you like this story so far! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mai's POV**

"Okay, love you too mom!" Momoka said, then hanged up.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She wants us to go to the grocery store before coming back home, she sent me a list of things to get." Momoka answered.

"Alright, let's go then." I said, and we drove to the grocery store.

We both walked to the freezer section with our cart, when we accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Momoka apologized.

"Oh, no! It's my fault! I wasn't..." The woman started, and then suddenly drifted off.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you both look very familiar... cotton candy pink eyes... and long glistening orange hair... blood-red eyes... dark orange hair..." The woman mumbled the last four parts.

"What?" Momoka asked.

"Oh nothing! You both just remind me someone... or I guess two someones, I guess you could say!" she giggled.

"You look a little familiar too." Momoka said.

"Yeah..." I agreed.

The woman has beautiful curly shoulder length blonde hair, and sky blue eyes... she definitely reminds me of someone...

"Do I really?"

"I'm almost certain we haven't met before. Maybe you know one of my daughters or my son? Possibly?"

"What are their names?" Momoka asked.

"Hikari and Minori." The woman answered.

"I don't know a Hikari and Minori. Do you Mai?"

"No,"

"Well anyway I'm Jojo Miyako."

My eyes widened. Jojo... I know I've heard that name before... the same with the name Miyako... It's just too strange... not only does her appearence look familiar, but her full name does too.

"I'm Akatsutsumi Momoka, and this is my twin sister, Mai."

Miyako's eyes had widened very wide, and looked shocked.

"Akatsutsumi..." Miyako mumbled. "Ummm, you know, if you two aren't busy later, it would be nice if you two would like to come over to my house, if you would like to me my daughters and son."

"Oh, sure! That would be fun!" Momoka said.

I nodded in response.

"Great, here's my number and address. Anyway I should get going." she said then left.

This would be a great oppurtunity to figure out why she seem so familiar!

We finished our shopping and headed home.

Mom came home shortly after.

"Hey mom, we met this woman at the grocery store and she invited us over to her house." Momoka said.

"She has kids around our age." I said.

"Wait, this lady is a complete stranger and she invited you two over to her house?" Mom asked.

"Basically," I said.

"We had a little conversating after we ran into each other at the grocery store." Momoko said.

"You can't just come to a strangers house, she could have been lying." Mom said.

"Please, she seemed super nice and harmless! Don't you trust us?" Momoka said.

Mom sighed. "Alright, but call me right away if something goes wrong."

"Okay," I said.

"Thanks mom, bye!" Momoka said, then we both left.

We made it to her house.

"Is this the place?" Momoka asked.

"I guess so." I said.

I knocked on the door. Eight seconds later someone came to the door. It was Miyako.

"Ah, you both came, please come in!" Miyako said.

We stepped in and had a seat on the couch. Suddenly an adorable little girl with short blonde hair in tiny pigtails and light blue eyes came running in the room. She's wearing a knee length light blue dress, and white ankle socks with a purple stuffed octopus in her hand. She tugged on Miyako's dress.

"Mommy can I have something to drink?" the little girl asked.

"Of course!" Miyako said. "Momoka-san, Mai-san, this is my five year old daughter, Miyoko. Isn't she adorable? Anyway, I'll be right back, do you two want anything to drink or eat?"

"Um, some tea would be nice!" Momoka said.

I nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Miyako left.

That stuffed octopus, I KNOW I've seen that somewhere! But where...?

Miyako came back five minutes later. Miyoko ran into the other room with a juice box. Miyako came in the room with a trey, with three cups, a teapot, and a plate with strawberry short cake.

One of my favorites!

She set down the plate on the coffee table. She poured us each some tea and a cut a slice of strawberry short cake each.

One girl and one boy came in. The girl has dark blue eyes and blonde hair in pigtails, with blue highlites, and the boy has blonde hair with light blue eyes.

"This is Hikari, she's only twelve, and this is Minori, he's fifteen years old." Miyako said.

"Hi, I'm Momoka, and this is my twin sister Mai!" Momoka said.

"You both look almost the exact same! The only difference is the syle of both your hair, your eye colors, and your fashion style." Minori said.

"Pretty much," I said.

We hanged out for about an hour, talking to Minori and Hikari. Hikari is definietly very girly and likes to talk about fashion. Minori likes to talk about drawing and coloring.

Suddenly a man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes came in through the door.

"Welcome home!" Miyako said.

"Hi dad." Hikari said.

"Hey dad," Minori said.

Their dad smiled. He looked over to Momoka and I. His eyes widened a bit. It seems like we definetly caught his attention. Have we me him before maybe? He looks just a bit familiar, just a bit.

"Who these girls?" he asked.

"Oh, right! This is Mai-san and Momoka-san." Miyako said.

"Nice to meet you!" Momoka said.

"Hi," I said.

"Anyway, we need to get going." I said.

"Okay, it was nice for you both to have came. Maybe next time your parents can come!" Miyako said.

"Yeah, maybe next time we'll bring our mom." Momoka said.

"What about your dad?" Minori asked.

"Um, we need to get going." I said, ignoring the question Minori asked. We both left out the door.

**Miyako's POV**

"Minori! Don't ask about their father again!" I scolded.

"What? Why?" Minori asked.

"Nevermind," I sighed. "Can you both go into the other room? Your father and I need to talk."

Hikari and Minori left the room.

"Miyako what's going on? Why do those girls look just like Momoko and Brick?" Boomer asked.

I sighed. "They're Momoko and Brick's children. They have Momoko's last name too."

"Where did you find them?"

"I bumped into them at the grocery store."

"Miyako, what are you trying to do?"

"I still want to make up with Momoko."

"I thought you said you gave up on that."

"I never did."

Boomer sighed.

"Maybe I can get Kaoru to help, I have to let her know that I have some kind of contact with Momoko."

* * *

**Done! I'll update when I can! Thanks for the reviews! Bye bye! Please review! Tell me what you think! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! Here's next chapter! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Mai's POV**

(Right now it's the day after they visited Miyako)

Momoka and I decided to come to the park after school. We spied one girl and one guy playing soccer. The boy looked to be 15. The girl looked to be 14, and they both looked like siblings. They both look competitive but are having fun. The girl has short raven black hair and light emerald green eyes, and the boy has spikey black hair and dark forest green eyes.

We sat on a near by bench and watched them play. Momoka and I aren't normally into soccer, but they way they're playing looks interesting. Momoka and I actually both enjoy playing basketball though. But we're not sure why. In the end the girl won unexpectedly. They looked over and noticed we were watching.

"Were you both watching us play?" The girl asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you both like soccer?" The boy asked.

"Not really," I said.

"But it looked interesting the way you both were playing." Momoka finished.

"How so?" The girl asked.

"I don't know, it just did." I said.

The girl and boy shrugged.

"Anyway, I'm Akatsutsumi Mai, and this is my twin sister Momoka."

"I'm Jojo Kyoko, and this is my brother Kohaku."

Jojo... that last name again... why is it that Miyako-san's last name is the same as these two? They don't look anything a like... so they can't be related. Not to mention that the surname Jojo sounds familiar and I know I've heard it somewhere before.

"We should hang out some time." Kyoko said.

"Sure," I said.

The four of us exchanged numbers.

We went home, and decided to dig through the box we found in mom's room.

"Look, I found a book." Momoka said.

"A diary?" I asked, as I examined it.

Momoka nodded.

I opened it in the middle.

_April 22_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was just an ordinary day for the Powerpuff Girls Z! Mojo didn't see it coming today!_

"That's all she wrote..." I said.

"Well, there's other pages she wrote in." Momoka said. We skipped a few pages._April 27_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we had three transfer students, and this late in the year! But they looked very familiar... I need to find out why they do, Miyako and Kaoru seemed to notice too._

"Miyako-chan and Kaoru-chan?" Momoka asked.

"Could it be Jojo Miyako?" I asked.

"Maybe! It's possible!" Momoka said. "Let's keep reading!"

_April 29_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, the Rowdyruff boys came back! They have powers too! They also call themselves the Rowdyruff Boys Z now! But what happened?_

"Mom never really writes that much in her diary..." Momoka said.

"She could have possibly been busy." I said.

"Maybe," Momoka replied.

_May 2_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we figured out who the transfer students are! I can't believe it! Madoka is Brick, Hikaru is Boomer, and Kyo is Butch! I gave a thought about them looking like the Rowdyruff Boys Z, but I shrugged it off... I wish I hadn't._

"The Rowdyruff Boys Z?!" I said shocked.

"Wow they're villains! I hope mom doesn't get caught up in it!" Momoka said.

_May 10_

_Dear Diary,_

_Nothing makes sense. After the Rowdyruff Boys Z trying to figure out who the identity's of the Powerpuff Girls Z out, they figured it out today! What's going to happen next?_

"I wonder who the Powerpuff Girls Z is." Momoka said.

"I wonder if it was ever revealed." I said.

_May 15_

_Dear Diary, _

_I don't know what's going on. But... when I think of Brick... it's a dfferent feeling instead of hate... What's wrong with me?_

"I'm curious to know what that feeling is..." I said.

"It's obvious!" Momoka said.

I looked at her questioninably. It's better not to find out what she's thinking!

_May 21_

_Dear Diary,_

_After going on one secret date with Brick, I'm sure about my fellings for him._

"Wait, Brick as in the Rowdyruff Boys Z?! Mom's dating a villain!" Momoka said, freaking out.

"Calm down." I said.

_May 28_

_Dear Diary,_

_Brick and I have been secretly dating, and to make it worse, Miyako, Kaoru, the professor and Ken hate the Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"Oh no! Hopefully this relationship won't last long..." Momoka said.

"Why would you say that?" I ask.

"Well he's a villain!" Momoka answered.

"Mom's smart, I think she'd be okay..." I said.

_June 2_

_Dear Diary,_

_School ends in a few days, and trouble has already come. Miyako, Kaoru, the Professor, and Ken figured out what's going on between Brick and I!_

_June 7_

_Dear Diary,_

_School ended today, now it's Summer! But... it won't be exactly a happy Summer for me. Miyako, Kaoru, Ken, and the Professor forbid me to see Brick! But I don't care!_

_June 11_

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate the world! It's stupid! Life's not fair and it never will be!_

"I wonder why she's so upset..." Momoka said. I just nodded.

_June 14_

_Dear Diary,_

_Brick and I will never be apart! No one can stop that._

"Mai! Momoka! I'm home!" Mom shouted.

"Oh no! Hide the diary!" I said. Momoka threw it under the bed. Mom came in the room.

"Hi mom, how was your day?" Momoka asked.

"It was good, how about the two of you?"

"It was okay." I said.

"I had a good day." Momoka said.

"Good, I'll start dinner!" Mom said.

"Okay," We said in unison. Mom left.

"That was close..." Momoka said. I nodded.

***The next day after school***

"Look! It's Kyoko and Kohaku!" Momoka said.

They're talking to a woman with short spikey raven black hair with emerald green eyes , and a man with raven black hair in a ponytail with forest green eyes.

They noticed us. "Hey!" Kyoko shouted.

"I'll be right back, I'll get us drinks." Momoka said. I nodded. I walked over to Kyoko.

"Hi." I said.

"M-Momoko?" The woman with black hair asked shocked.

"No way..." The man said,

"You look so young! What happened?" The man asked.

"Ummm... my name's Mai..."

* * *

**Haha! Clifhanger! You're welcome! I'll update as soon as I can! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! I'm so sorry! I kept forgetting to update and then I got lazy... ^^' Anyway! Enjoy! Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Mai's POV**

"Look! It's Kyoko and Kohaku!" Momoka said.

They're talking to a woman with short spikey raven black hair with emerald green eyes, and a man with raven black hair in a ponytail with forest green eyes.

They noticed us. "Hey!" Kyoko shouted.

"I'll be right back, I'll get us drinks." Momoka said. I nodded. I walked over to Kyoko.

"Hi." I said.

"M-Momoko?" The woman with black hair asked shocked.

"No way..." The man said.

"You look so young! What happened?" The man asked.

"Ummm... my name's Mai..."

They both looked at me in shock.

"Mai! I'm back! Here!" Momoka said, as she handed me a drink.

"Thanks Momoka." I said.

"Blood red eyes, and candy pink eyes, with their matching orange hair..." The woman whispered. "Who are you guys?"

"Um, I'm Akatsutsumi Momoka, and this is my twin sister, Mai."

"What? Did you say you're surname's Akatsutsumi?" The woman asked.

"Um, Yes, why?" Momoka answered.

"Is your mother by any chance named Momoko?" The woman asked.

This surprises me, how does she know mom's name?

"How do you know our mother's name? Who the hell are you two?" I asked. I demand answers out of these two!

"She definitely reminds me of him..." The woman whispered.

"Who!? I hate it when people keep things from us! I'm really getting tired it! Who are you talking about!?" I burst out.

"Hey! Calm down! Listen! I can tell Miyako wasn't kidding that Momoko came back! Also the part of how similar you two are to your parents! So where's Momoko!?" The woman shouted.

"Miyako? Gotokuji Miyako?" Momoka asked.

"Yeah," The woman answered.

"Has Brick come back?" The man asked.

"Brick? Who the hell is Brick!?" I asked, losing my temper.

"Can you take us to Momoko?" The woman asked.

"No! Why would I take to stangers to see my mom?" I asked.

"I told Miyako I would try my best to have patience with these two... but it's just impossible!" The woman shouted.

"Um, would you two tell us who you are?" Momoka asked, ignoring what the woman just said.

"I'm Jojo Kaoru,"

"I'm her husband, Jojo Butch."

The surname Jojo again! Is Jojo just a common last name or something? No, something's going on. I think back to mom's diary... the names of the Rowdyruff Boys Z... Boomer, Butch, and Brick. She said the name Brick earlier! She asked if he came back, and this man just said his name is Butch, and I think I remember Miyako's husband's name is Boomer! The villain who created the Rowdyruff Boys Z, Mojo Jojo, the surname Jojo, which the Rowdyruff Boys Z took on. No way! Should I say something? No! I should! But, what if they freak out? Then what will happen? Boomer is married to Miyako, Butch is married to Kaoru, then who's Brick married to? Where is he? What should I do? Maybe I should wait, and see what happens. I wonder Momoka has made the connections. Hopefully she did so I don't have to explain it.

"I'm a childhood friend of Momoko." Kaoru said.

What? She claims to be a childhood friend of Momoko, then she must be the Kaoru from the diary, and Miyako must be the Miyako from the diary! They even look like the girls from the pictures we saw! But Momoko said that they hated the Rowdyruff Boys Z, so what happened?

"Um, you knew our mom when she was younger, do you know who our dad is?" Momoka asked. I was shocked, I didn't think Momoka would ask that.

"...We did," Was all she said.

"And?" I asked.

"And what?"

"Do you know what happened to him?" Momoka asked.

"Didn't Momoko ever talk to you guys about this?" Kaoru asked.

"No, she never told us anything. Nothing at all!" I shouted.

"Then Momoko should be the one to tell you two. Momoko must be still going through depression. She must feel terrible. Is Momoko even happy?" The woman said.

"Of course mom is!" Momoka answered.

"Is she really? Does she ever have a really saddened look?"

"Well... now that I think about it..." I said.

"Exactly,"

"Kaoru?" A familiar voice asked. We all turned to see my mom.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same." Mom replied.

"Momoko..." Kaoru said.

"Momoka, Mai, let's go, we're going home." Mom said.

"Why?" Momoka asked.

"Because I said so." Mom replied.

"Who's Brick?" I questioned.

She stops walking and looks straight at me. "What did you tell me daughters?" Momoko asked.

"Why? You don't tell them anything anyway." Kaoru said, crossing her arms.

"Stay away from my daughters, and don't go near them ever again!" Mom shouted, grabbed our arms, and made us get into the car, then drove off. We got home.

"What's your problem? What's going on? Miyako and Kaoru are your childhood friends, right? Then why do you hate them? Who's Brick? You don't tell us anything!" I shouted.

"Please... just go into your room." Mom said.

"Fine! I hate you!" I shouted, and ran into my room. Momoka followed behind.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed mom fell to the floor with tears in her eyes. "Gomen'nasai..." she whispered.

"Momoka, let's go."

"Huh? Go where?" Momoka asked.

"To the place we planned on going earlier, let's go now, to the Laboratory at the top of the hill, where Professor Utonium is. He must know something about Mom, she said in her diary, they use to go there often with Miyako and Kaoru." I said. We both hopped out the window, and on our way to the lab.

**Momoko's POV**

I can't deal with it... Brick, please come back. I can't stand it. Where are you? I sobbed. I love Momoka and Mai dearly, they're both all I have, and it's not helping if they hate me. But... I'll never forgive Miyako or Kaoru for what they did, never!

* * *

**Done! I'll update as soon as I can! Sorry for the long wait! Please review!**


End file.
